


Jack’s Awful Week

by HighQualitySPNTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actual Mom Sam Winchester, Cas tries his best, Come on guys he’s only 2, Dark!TFW, Demon!Dean, Gen, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline has a bad week, Jack Kline needs a break too, Mild Gore, Multi, Overprotective Dad Dean Winchester, Soulless!Sam, Team Free Will, crazy!Cas, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighQualitySPNTrash/pseuds/HighQualitySPNTrash
Summary: Rowena finds an interesting spell in the Book of the Damned, now it’s up to Jack to fix this mess.





	1. Rowena Casts the Spell

Jack kept his eyes on the tiny computer screen in front of him watching the movie Sam had given him. In the movie, the young, dark-haired wizard was walking with another young wizard. However, this one was blond and hadn’t been as kind. They walked through the dark forest, giving each other cruel statements. Jack watched the two argue before hearing some light yelling coming from the library. The boy quickly jumped up from his bed and made his way to the sounds of two of his fathers’ shouting. When he got to the scene in front of him, he saw Sam packing a bag and Dean trying, urgently to stop him.

“Sam, I’m telling you, I don’t think we should see Rowena. Remember last time?” Dean said, his tone calmer than before, grabbing a book from Sam’s hand.

Sam gave Dean a look before yanking it back. “Dean, listen, Rowena said she needs our help. I mean, if it was Cas, wouldn’t you go running?”

Dean quickly looked offended. “That’s different, Cas isn’t a witch that tried to kill us!”

“Yes, but Rowena’s different now. I’m telling you this Dean. Cas trusts her enough to go,” Sam said, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

“I think that you’re taking a bit too much of a liking towards her, Sammy,” Dean said back, still not budging.

“I told you: the moment we can’t trust Rowena, I’ll end her myself, until then, she’s a friend,” Sam finished.

“Friend…sure,” Dean quietly said, “Fine, fine, let’s go help the witch.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam said before noticing Jack, “Oh Jack, I didn’t see you there. Why’d you come down, I thought you were watching Harry Potter?”

“I was but, I heard you two yelling and I wanted to make sure you two were okay,” Jack answered, looking between the two, “Who’s Rowena?”

“Rowena’s a witch, we thought she was dead but she’s still alive,” Sam explained.

Jack nodded, before smiling, “Can I come with?”

“No, definitely not, I don’t trust her influence,” Dean instantly said, “Just Sam, me, and Cas. Okay kiddo?”

Jack nodded, his smile falling before Sam stepped in, “Don’t worry, it’s not you, it’s just that Dean isn’t Rowena’s biggest fan. You can watch the rest of the Harry Potter series while we’re gone.”

“Okay,” Jack said, agreeing.

“We’ll see you later, Kid.” Dean said, walking out up the stairs and out the door.

“Bye,” Jack waved, turning to Sam, “How long will you guys be gone?”

Sam gave Jack a quick side hug, “We won’t be too long, we’ll see you soon.”

Jack nodded before waving goodbye to Sam as he closed the door to the bunker, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts and his Harry Potter movies.

When Jack made his way to his room, he took a second before an idea popped into his brain. Maybe he could learn protection spells or learn how to help out. Maybe if he did that, they could let him join them on cases and help out more. Jack nodded, coming to a decision, he’d learn at least a shield spell today, he’d prove he could do more.

* * *

Jack kept his focus on what he was doing, he was trying to create a shield, keyword: trying. He focused his mind only on the shield, not letting his mind wonder, well, until the sound of the large metal door opening rang in his ears. The gold in front of him quickly disappeared as he ran over to the door, eyes returning to their usual brown as well. He noticed Cas had joined the pair of brothers as he rushed over to the door.

“Hey Jack.” Sam said first, going to give him a hug.

“Sam! Dean! You guys are back! How did it go?” Jack asked, hugging Sam back.

“It went well, I hope. She didn’t need us there for much, just to help her out with locating a locket she lost,” Castiel answered, Jack hugging him next.

“Guess it wasn’t so bad but anyone else feel just a bit off?” Dean pointed out, giving Jack a quick hug before walking into the kitchen.

Sam shrugged, “I guess a bit. But honestly, I’m more neutral to the situation.”

“I don’t feel off so to say, but something is definitely wrong with my vision.” Cas said, following Dean into the kitchen.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, walking with them, Jack close behind.

Cas sat down at the table, “I swear, I’m seeing things that aren’t there.”

“Like what?” Dean asked, getting himself a beer.

“I can’t really describe it yet, just general things,” Cas said resting his face on his hand.

Dean and Sam nodded, Sam quietly saying, “I should probably look into it.”

Dean nodded before popping open his beer a bit too forcefully, making the beer go everywhere, “Crap!”

Cas and Jack let out a tiny jump from Dean’s much harsher tone, Cas speaking up, “Dean are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just, kinda angry,” Dean said.

“I’d say you were a bit more than just ‘kinda angry.’” Sam commented, letting out a chuckle.

“Oh, shut up,” Dean said, growling through his teeth to which Jack let a tiny jump out.

“Yikes, way more than just kinda.” Sam said, turning away from the glaring Dean.

Dean let out an angry sigh, “You know what? I’m heading to bed, tired of dealing with any more crap today.”

Jack and Cas mumbled their goodbyes, Sam simply saying, “See ya.”

“Sam, what was that about?” Cas asked.

“What was what about?” Sam asked in return, probably not seeing anything wrong with what was happening.

“You’re normally not as confrontational,” Cas pointed out, tilting his head, “Are you all right?”

“Never better Cas.” Sam said, standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

“Something’s wrong here,” Cas said quietly, and Jack nodded.

* * *

 

Jack quietly popped his head into Sam’s doorway the next day. Jack and Cas had hoped that giving them a day to cool off would help the situation. Cas had been the one to go check on Dean, which meant Jack had to do something about Sam. While Jack was at the doorway, he only saw Sam doing research, looking for a case, no doubt. Jack knew Sam wouldn’t get mad if he interrupted normally. But then again, today was a very off day. He wanted to debate pros and cons before fully starting, he’d have to know what he was going to say, especially without angering the man.

“Are you going to keep standing there? I’m not going to bite your head off,” Sam simply said, not sparing Jack a glance.

Jack let out a tiny jump, before smiling, “I was just wondering if you were feeling all right? Like Castiel said, you don’t really pick fights, especially with Dean.”

Sam nodded and said, “Well I guess today I’m feeling more adventurous. Speaking of adventures, I found a case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, the drama shall commence soon.


	2. Sam and Jack's Hunt Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack get started on their hunt, but Jack notices Sam's acting more and more strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever and I am so sorry! I'll hopefully be able to get this out weekly from now on. By the way I just wanted to say thank you to everyone supporting this story! I appreciate every kudos and comments you guys leave, thank you again, enjoy!

“Are you sure?” Jack asked, “You guys seem, off.”

“Would I offer if I wasn't fine?” Sam simply said.

“Oh, then, what’s the case?” Jack asked quietly.

“Lately people have been going missing close to Appleton, Wisconsin. The story goes that they’ve been found mangled to the point they aren't recognizable, I've been thinking this could be a werewolf case.” Sam explained, getting up and getting everything ready.

Jack nodded, “I see, are Dean and Castiel coming with?” 

“After Dean’s done with his bitch fit sure,” Sam said.

Jack’s eyes widened and he flinched at Sam’s tone, still moving to follow him, “So it’s just us.”

“Yeah.” 

Jack smiled, “Okay, I’ll get my suit.”

“You do that,” Sam nodded not even looking in Jack’s direction.

Jack went to go pack his things, overhearing Dean’s yelling from a few rooms over. He could barely make out the words but it seemed like he was yelling at Castiel, being the only other option. As he collected what he needed, FBI clothes, books on angel magic, and books on the supernatural, he felt growing curiousity at the not-so-peaceful discussion. As he was lost in thought there was a loud slam, making him flinch back. He shoved everything in his bag, then moved a bit closer to hear what was going on in the other room.

“...helping Cas!” Dean’s yell made it through the door.

“But I thought board games help with anger? Was I wrong?” Castiel questioned, his voice lighter than usual.

“I’m not angry! I’m just trying to get some fucking peace!” Dean's voice had gotten exponentially louder.

“And you don’t want me to be here?” 

“No I don’t!”

There was silence for a few seconds, until “...oh, well then-”

“What are you doing?” Sam's voice spoke, making Jack jump.

“Oh hey Sam! I was just checking up on Dean,” He answered, regaining his composure.

“Just leave him, if he wants to throw a tantrum then fine, let him,” Sam stated, moving out into the foyer of the Bunker.

“Don’t you want to help him?” Jack asked, following Sam.

“Should I? It’s not my problem.” Sam said walking up the stairs. 

That pushed Jack to slight panic. What was going on with Sam? Was it the same problem with Dean? What happened to make them like this?

“Kid, you coming?” Sam called out, bringing Jack from his thoughts.

“Sorry, coming!” Jack exclaimed, heading up the stairs and into the car.

* * *

 

“So you know the drill?” Sam asked, running a hand through his hair, cleaning it up.

Jack nodded, “FBI, not using real names, don’t give away the truth?”

“You got it,” Sam said, getting out of the car and heading into the police station.

Jack followed in pursuit, adjusting his suit so it’d look more “professional.” Sam and Jack entered the police station, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, no one seemed too upset or worried about the current events. Sam approached the counter and gave a smile towards the woman at the desk.

Sam held out his badge and spoke, “Agents Burns and Moore, we’re here about the animal attacks?” 

“The animal attacks? Why would the FBI care?” The lady asked giving the duo a harsh look.

“Listen lady we just do what we’re told, we don’t question it and you don’t question us,” Sam simply said, closing the badge, “Now mind showing us the bodies?”

The lady huffed but obliged, leading them to where the bodies were held. Sam looked over all the names, going through which ones were thought to be victims of the attacks. He opened one of the freezers and removed the cover. Taking a look, he seemed to be examining the bite marks and scratches.

“Jack, mind coming over here for a second?” 

He nodded and moved towards the body. The body had violent gashes across the neck and large bite marks on both sides, tearing into bone. The flesh was incredibly thin and stringy, there was barely any leftover flesh, almost all of it was eaten off. 

“This looks bad,” Jack muttered looking up, “Do all werewolf attacks look like this?” 

“No, actually most don’t. The bites are way to big and dug way too deep.”

“So what could it be?”

“Don’t know…” Sam said softly, taking pictures of the victim, “Let’s look it up when we get to the hotel.”

Jack nodded and followed after Sam, making sure to take a few more looks at the dead body that laid there.

* * *

 

Jack looked through the books he brought with him. While searching through all the possible threats, he noticed something that struck his attention. The book had big black letters at the top saying ‘ **Cerberus** ’ what caught Jack’s eye most of all though, was how the beast looked and how it was described. Third big beastly heads, razor sharp teeth, long and sharp claws, and most importantly, much much larger than any werewolf. 

“I found it! Sam look-” Jack started, looking up to see that Sam wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

Jack looked up the bright white numbers saying the time was 3:30AM, a time where Jack would expect to be scolded for staying up so late. Jack frowned as he checked his phone, no texts, no missed calls, nothing--not even from Dean or Cas, who’d at least check to see how things are going. Closing his book, he opened his phone and went to the messages, decided whether or not to text. 

On one hand, Sam has never gotten upset at Jack, he’s always been patient and caring. On the other hand, Sam wasn’t in the best mood and Jack _was_  past his bedtime, but that would only result in a bit of scolding so he went with it.

Jack: Sam! 

Jack: I think I found what we were looking for!

He put his phone down after texting but waited restlessly for Sam’s response. He had kept an eye on the clock and kept looking back and forth, until he noticed that over thirty minutes have passed with no response. Was he okay? Did something happen? Should he call or just let it slide? Jack kept running different situations through his mind. What if the beast got to Sam? No, Sam could handle himself...but against _Cerberus?_ Was he really that strong? What if--

Jack’s worrisome thoughts were thankfully interrupted by Sam walking into the motel room. Jack instantly shot up and stared at him with big doe eyes. Looking over Sam, he noticed bruises on his neck, a ruffled shirt, and messed up hair. The only conclusion that he could conclude was that Sam had been jumped!

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” Sam spoke up and Jack instantly felt cowered down.

“I found something when researching and couldn’t find you so…” 

“I’m fine, I just had to go out and take care of some business. You should probably go to bed now.”

“But I found something and I don’t need that much sleep--”

“Jack…” Sam started in his scolding tone, “Just go to bed and we’ll go over it in the morning. It’s not like you’ll forget.”

Jack just nodded and went over to his bed. Sam was acting extremely weird, he normally responded right away when Jack texted him. He also would explain where he had gone and would let him explain what he found out. 

The strangest thing was that Sam hadn’t slept that night...


End file.
